One-shots
by GoodyGollyMissMoxley
Summary: A collection of oneshots I've written for my followers on tumblr. Just thought it'd be easier to access here. Most of these include sexual situations with members of the shield. There's a bunch of everything in here, honestly. Smut, fluff, slash pairings, but a never ending abundance of smut. Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins/ Roman Reigns, and sometimes featuring other WWE wrestlers.
1. Chapter 1

Red couldn't believe the response of the crowd as Dean held up the title. They were booing, but most was cheering. Red jumped up out of her seat and squealed, running to where she knew Dean would be walking in at the top of the arena. She wanted to be there as soon as he got there. She ran past people she knew who laughed at her pace.  
As she got to the top of the arena, she was a little out of breath but got there as soon as Dean was walking in with his new title. She didn't give him any warning; she just jumped in his arms and kissed him. Dean smiled at her attack, kissing her back as best as he could. He was still winded from the match and the long walk up the steps.

"Hey there, Champ." Red smiled as she broke away for air.

He smiled and pulled her into the nearest deserted locker room. He scanned the stalls to make sure no one was in there, then locked the doors. He threw the belt softly on the floor and unbuckled the bulky vest. There were two things that got Jon this turned on; winning and his sweet Red. He had already done one tonight, now he was getting his other fix.

Red couldn't believe the response of the crowd as Dean held up the title. They were booing, but most was cheering. Red jumped up out of her seat and squealed, running to where she knew Dean would be walking in at the top of the arena. She wanted to be there as soon as he got there. She ran past people she knew who laughed at her pace.  
As she got to the top of the arena, she was a little out of breath but got there as soon as Dean was walking in with his new title. She didn't give him any warning; she just jumped in his arms and kissed him. Dean smiled at her attack, kissing her back as best as he could. He was still winded from the match and the long walk up the steps.

"Hey there, Champ." Red smiled as she broke away for air.

He smiled and pulled her into the nearest deserted locker room. He scanned the stalls to make sure no one was in there, then locked the doors. He threw the belt softly on the floor and unbuckled the bulky vest. There were two things that got Jon this turned on; winning and his sweet Red. He had already done one tonight, now he was getting his other fix.

Red fumbled with his belt as Jon ran his fingers through her soft hair. She smiled at his touch and looked up at him only to reveal that he was watching every little movement she was making. She got the belt unhooked and they both grinned as they fell to the ground with a soft thud. She made eye contact with him as she pulled his boxers down, freeing his bulging erection from its confinement. Red licked her hand and slowly stroked Jon, smiling at how hard he already was. Jon let out a soft moan. Red admired the way it seemed to rumble through the room, the sound of his pleasure sending chills down her spine.

Jon sharply inhaled as Red took him fully into her mouth and softly thrust his hips up into her mouth. He gripped the back of her head, holding her head down on him. Red admired the way he was rough, yet gentle with her. She could feel his muscles contracting underneath his skin as she rubbed her hands under his shirt, over his sweaty lean body as she bobbed her head. Jon turned her on beyond reasoning, but knowing she was pleasing him was turning her on even more. The taste of Dean made her wet. Dean tangled his fingers with hers, pulling them away from his body. He kissed her knuckles as she deep throated him. He knew he wouldn't last much longer as he pulled her by her hair up to him. Dean could taste himself on her lips as they kissed, his tongue roaming her mouth.  
He sat down on a metal bench, hissing at the coolness of it. She smiled and straddled him, grinding her hips as they kissed. He pushed her skirt up and pushed her panties to the side, sliding his cock against her wet lips. Red gasped as she anticipated his entrance. She sunk down on him slowly as she pushed his body the rest of the way on the bench, teasing the both of them. Dean groaned, bucking his hips up into hers. He gripped her hips roughly as she nibbled at his neck, her teeth nipping in all the right places. Red admired greatly the way he stretched her, filled her to the hilt. She placed her hands on his broad smooth chest and slowly started gyrating her hips in rhythm with his. This was her happy place.  
Dean rubbed his thumb quickly and almost violently over her clit, sending that chilling sensation over her body as she bounced on his cock. Dean knew he wouldn't last much longer, there was no way he could have with her pace. He switched their position, rolling off of the bench and onto the floor as she wrapped her legs around him.

He pinned both of her knees to the ground and started thrusting harder and rougher into her. She drug her nails down his back and he could feel the blood surface. That tightening sensation rushed over her body as she felt the orgasm build and she clung to his sweaty body. His breathing got deeper and quicker as he felt her walls close in around his cock. She was so tight. Soon their moans filled the room loudly, gasps left Red's body as he started rubbing her clit quicker. Dean didn't know how he had lasted this long and he kept pounding into her. The sound of his flesh slapping against hers was music to the both of their ears.

"Fuck." Dean groaned as she bit his shoulder.

It was one of the best orgasm Red has ever had as he drew it out, clinging to her as he sought his release not much longer. The force behind him filling her and the roughness as he slammed into her one last time brought on another orgasm for Red. Dean loved watching her squirm underneath him. He sat back on his knees as she sat up. They regained their composure as they fixed their clothes.

"Congratulations." Red grinned, kissing him one last time, "I'm ready to take a shower now."  
"Oh, our night is far from over." Dean grinned back at her, a wicked smile coming over his face as he walked out; leaving Red's mind to wander of what else he had in store for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean rubbed ran his hand up her thigh, resting it on her knee cap as he drove the way back to the hotel. Red loved the sweet touch no matter how much it turned her on. She loved all of Dean's touches, but the sweet little subtle touches the best. The touches where she didn't know if it was out of kindness or a warning of the night she still had left ahead of her. To ease her worries, she just took that it was out of kindness. She had insisted that they should go out to celebrate his win tonight; it was his first WWE title he's held after all. He just shook his head, poked her on her chest and whispered, "You'll be my celebration."  
She shuddered as the low raspy voice that only Dean could possess. That voice that made her day better no matter what kind of mood she was in.

"Destination is on the left in 3.2 miles." The GPS said, causing Jon's mouth to water.  
What Red gave him earlier was good; sex with her was always great. But he wanted more. He wanted to hear her beg for him, he wanted to feel her shake. He rubbed his thumb slowly back and forth over her knee cap, knowing it was driving her insane.

The whole car ride was silent; he knew what was going through her mind. She had heeded his warning, it showed on her face. Jon liked that it scared her, but he liked it even more knowing that she was going to get pleasure from it just as much as he was. She knew what Jon was capable of, yet she stayed with him. She liked pain just as much as he did. The fact that she liked it turned him on even more.  
Jon watched her hand move to his lap, not taking his eyes off the road. Red knew she was going to pay for teasing him later, but she didn't care. She knew he was deep in thought and she needed a distraction from her thoughts. She took her seatbelt off and leaned over the center console of the car, unzipping his jeans and pulling him out.  
Jon didn't dare take his eyes off the road as he felt her kiss the head of him and slowly take his rapidly hardening dick into her mouth. He gripped the back of her head, pushing her down around him even further.

"Holy fuck." He groaned, trying to keep from closing his eyes.

Jon had to keep control of the car, but her mouth was doing unspeakably heavenly things to his body right now. He had two decisions; pull the car over and fuck her brains out or, make her stop and torture himself with the tightness of his jeans as they got checked in.

Jon quickly found a safe place to pull the car over on the highway, threw the car in park and let his grip on her hair go. She pulled away to catch her breath and kissed him softly. The fact that Jon could taste himself on her made him even hotter. She quickly went back to blowing him, one hand supporting her on his chest and the others massaging his boys. Jon let her knew she was doing good with moans of pleasure that filled the car and mixed in with the radio. Red knew the song that was playing, Slipknot's song Gehenna. She hummed along with Corey Taylor's voice, drawing a moan of pleasure from Jon.

"Fuck.." Jon whispered, "Don't stop."

She slowed down to an agonizing pace, torturing him the only way she knew how. He was dancing right at the edge of an orgasm and her pace was not helping it come any quicker. She sucked him as hard as she could, quickening her pace. She loved the way he felt, the way he gripped the back of her head turned her on even more. She smiled as he held her down on him, his load filling her mouth as he let out a groan that sent shivers down her spine.

"Fuckin' hell." He whispered, watching her sit back in her seat and wipe the corners of her mouth.

She looked at Jon and smiled at the expression on his face. He looked surprised and satisfied. He fixed himself in his pants and pulled off the side of the road.

It didn't take him long to get to the hotel where he literally threw her on the bed after he locked the door. Everything he had planned for her went out the door, he needed her and needed her now. He pulled her clothes off at a alarming speed, knowing she was waiting for this just as much as he was. She got on her hands and knees and waited for him. He nudged her knees farther apart, admiring the curve of her body laid out in front of him. It frustrated him a little at how his body always reacted to her; he had never felt this strongly attached to anyone else. He pushed her head down into the mattress and slid inside of her, both of them moaning loudly.  
Her body was flushed red with needing and desiring. Dean dipped his hand down between her thighs and found what he wanted. He rubbed at her clit as he pounded into her, his hips working faster than he ever thought he could move.  
She was putty in his hands in no time, she climaxed as fast as Dean had ever made her. He pulled her hair, snapping her head back. Jon feared he was too rough with her as she cried out but he felt her walls tighten around him again, tighter this time. Her moans got louder and she started moving back towards him harder.  
Jon held on as long as he could and they both reached their peak, moaning each other's name out loudly.

"How do you do it?" Jon asked, collapsing down beside of her.  
"Do what?" She whispered, a smile plastered on her face.  
"How do you keep that hold on me?" His breathing was starting to slow.  
"I don't know what you're talking about. I can leave if that's what you'd like?" She said, starting to get up out of bed.  
"Don't you dare leave this bed." Jon's tone warned, making Red smile.  
"I was only going to get a glass of water." She laughed, making him smile.  
"Make that two." He said, watching her walk out of the bedroom to the hotel.

He had to admit, she had a beyond nice ass.


	3. Chapter 3

Brittany smiled as she saw Dean walk through the hospital door; she was delivering their twin baby girls today. He looked worried, he rushed to her side.

"Babe, Brittany…are you okay?" He asked, rubbing her arm.  
"I'm okay. As good as I can get at the moment." She smiled weakly, another contraction coming on. "They say they are going to be a healthy babies. "  
"Are you going to deliver them naturally or through c-section again?" He asked, his blue eyes shining in the light.  
"I'm going to try natural." She whispered.  
"Understandable, baby." He said, laying his hand on her warm cheek.

He kissed her softly, their lips meeting for several kisses.

"I remember how it all started." She whispered, "Those blue eyes caught mine and I knew you were the one I'd marry. I didn't know I'd have kids, but I knew I would spend my life with you."

_Dean picked her up that night around seven, she was extremely nervous tonight. She was wearing that white halter dress he loved so much, the one with the gold belt buckle in the middle. She heard his car pull into her driveway and she swallowed hard, crossing her hands. Dean always made her so nervous but yet so comfortable.  
The food that night was delectable, she hadn't eaten anything that entire day and the salad was beyond amazing. She watched Dean as she ate, the way he seemed to be transfixed on her made her feel things she had only felt a handful of times.  
When they got in the car, Jon pulled off into the parks parking lot and looked over at her._

"What do you want to do tonight?" His voice was soft, the rasp almost wasn't there.  
"Oh, I don't know." She shrugged.  
"We could go back to the house and watch a movie. My roommates out of town for the weekend so we won't be bothered." He offered, shrugging as he lit a cigarette.  
"Okay, that's fine with me." She smiled, flattening the hem of her dress out.

There wasn't a movie that night that could have taken her interest off of Dean. They sat on the couch, her legs draped over his lap. He softly ran his fingertips over her shins, then up to the hem of her dress and back down. He admired the way, the softness, of her skin felt against his hands. His head was resting on her chest, she felt his breath sweep across the exposed skin as he breathed. She ran her fingers through his curly hair. She loved the way he felt against her, the way he rubbed her skin just high enough to tease her.

"Brittany.." He whispered, looking up at her.

She raised an eyebrow at him as he stretched up to kiss her, running his hand further up her thigh. She kissed him back, her hand never leaving that spot on the back of his head. They made out, his tongue exploring her mouth. He moved in between her legs, kissing down her neck. She ran her hands up the back of his work shirt, feeling that toned back she loved so much. He pulled the halter part of her dress over her head, pulling the dress down to expose her breast. Dean smiled as he realized she wasn't wearing a bra and kissed down her chest, his scruff tickling her skin. She had goose bumps rise all over her body as he sucked one of her nipples into his warm mouth and then kissed down her body, tasting everywhere he seen. His soft sweet lips trailed all the way down to her thighs, pulled her panties off, and lapped at her clit just enough to get her even wetter, only to start kissing back up the other side of her body. She whimpered at the loose of contact with his tongue, making him smile. She wanted him and wanted him badly. She pulled his work shirt off over his head and he pressed his lips in the center of her chest.

"Now, Dean. Now." She whimpered, rubbing over his back.

Dean unblocked his pants and belt, pushing them down around his feet and kicked them off. He pulled her legs even further apart, thrusting into her slowly. Dean wanted to take this slow as possible; he had more surprises for her afterwards.

Brittany loved the way he felt inside of her, stretching her to the max. His soft lips against hers were something she would never grow tired of. Dean brought out the woman in her as she left moans escape her mouth.  
He sped up the pace as she neared a peak, the sounds escaping her mouth was music to Dean's ears. He knew he wouldn't last much longer and he started rubbing at the already sensitive nub. She gasped and arched her back, her body flesh against his now. Her walls closed tighter around him and she was lifted into another dimension it felt like as the orgasm pulsed through her small body. Dean came right after that, moaning her name softy in her ear. She clung to him, kissing his sweaty chest and neck. He kissed her sweetly, rubbing his back softly.

They fixed their clothes and Jon asked her to go get him a glass of water, which she happily obliged to. When she returned, he was standing up in the same place. She handed him the bottle and he sat it down, turning back to look at her.

"Brittany..you're the love of my life." He whispered, "You're more than over half of the reason I'm still breathing. Sure, we're young but I love you. I love you more than I've ever loved anybody, more than air itself. I need you to be mine and mine forever."

Brittany was speechless at his words. Tears sprung to her eyes as she watched him drop down to one knee and pull out a rig box. It was a beautiful diamond ring. Brittany looked from the box to him and shook her head, tears falling freely. Dean smiled up at her.

"Yes, yes. Forever yes." Brittany smiled, watching him slide the ring on her finger.  


Dean smiled at her from his spot beside her bed, playing with the ring on his finger that symbolized their unity. Together forever, Dean had promised her that in his vowels.

"I think it's time to deliver!" The doctor beamed as he walked in through the door, drawing the both of them out of their thoughts.  
"Woah, really? Like right now?" Dean asked, instantly becoming scared.  
"Yes sir. You're dilated to a perfect 10, Mrs. Ambrose." He smiled, pulling a stool between Brittany's legs.  
"Oh..okay." Brittany said, fear washing over her face.

Dean was scared, he was beyond scared. He had only ever had a pet fish in his lifetime and he killed that. Now he was going to have two babies to take care of. Despite his fear, he still had to comfort his wife. Brittany started crying as she looked over at Dean, her eyes flashing with fear.

"It's okay, baby." Dean whispered, stroking her hair, "We're going to be fine."  
"Dean..dean I'm scared." She cried.  
"Well, it's a little too late to turn back now." He joked, "But we're going to fine. We're going to have two beautiful girls once this is over with."  
"I know, but they are going to be so tiny. I've never even had a pet, Dean!" She said, crying as another contraction came on.  
"Alright Mrs. Ambrose, you start pushing each time you have a contraction." The doctor informed her.  
"A..alright." She nodded, another one coming on quickly.

Within two hours, Jon and Brittany where holding their beautiful twin girls. Dean had never held so much joy in his life, his babies were beautiful.

"They're perfect." Brittany whispered, rubbing Dean's back.  
"Beyond perfect." He said with a smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

car, watching as the roads passed. He was happy today, but he was quiet in anticipation of seeing his girl. He liked the fact that he could call Charlotte _HIS _girl. She was perfect, beyond the point of perfection really. Jon smiled as the memory of their first encounter came into his mind.  
_Jon watched her from across the room. She was beautiful, absolutely breath-taking. He admired the way she smiled, a slight dimple showing as she laughed. She caught his gaze a couple of times from her table across the restaurant, making him blush. She grinned at him; little did he know that grin would be the death of him. The group of guys he was eating with had finish around the same time as her group of friends had. Jon felt his palms grow sweaty as he realized she was standing beside of him in the line to pay. Did he say something to her? What would he say? Why as he nervous, he'd never seen her before. Thoughts raced across his mind as he stood stiff._

_"Nice weather were having to day, huh?" A voice that sounded like angels spoke up._

Jon actually looked up at the ceiling to make sure he wasn't losing his mind, making the smaller girl chuckle.

"Down here." She laughed, making Jon smile.  
"Oh, I'm not from here. We're just passing through for today." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"That's a shame. We need more people like you around here. We need more attractive people." She chuckled, making him grin.  
"We'll, I'm here until around 12 tonight.." Jon trailed off, he didn't know where he was going with this, "Maybe the two attractive people could hangout or something."  
"Really?" She smiled, "I mean, yeah, sure."  
"Sweet, ever heard of something called CZW?" He asked, raising a eyebrow.  
"Yeah, I have actually. My brother is going to the show tonight, I was thinking about tagging along." She said.  
"Meet me there." He smiled, laying his money down on the table.

Jon would always remember that night until the day he died. Meeting her was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He was about twenty minutes from their home. Each time he came home to her, he fell a little deeper in love with her. Sami dropped him off outside of the house.

"Thanks Sami." Jon said, shutting the door.  
"Later, man." He nodded.

It was late at night, around 12 when he walked in the door. The house was dark, Jon knew she was asleep. He walked to their bedroom, smiling as he took in the sight of her laid out on the bed. She looked comfortable, cuddled up to the body pillow she had bought after he went back on the road. Jon didn't know how long he stood at the foot of their bed, looking over her body as she slept.  
She opened her eyes slowly as he sat down on the bed, realizing who he was. She wrapped her arms so tight around him, sitting in his lap

"I've missed you so much, Charlotte." He whispered, pressing his face in the crook of her neck.  
"I've missed you, my Jonny." She whispered, running her fingers through his tussled hair.

He laid back on the bed, much of her body on top of his. She gazed up at him, rubbing her fingers slowly up his sides as he looked down into her eyes.

"I love you." She whispered.  
"I love you so much more." He smiled, bending down to kiss her.

Jon felt at home with her. He felt all warm inside around her, as cheesy as it is to say. He watched her fall asleep, her beautiful head resting on his chest. This was going to be a great next two off days.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean smiled as the young blonde headed girl walked up to him. He had noticed she had been eyeing him throughout the night. She was a cute girl, about a foot shorter than him. She looked up him lovingly, clearing adoring what she saw.

"Can I help you?" Dean chuckled, looking down at her as he turned his back on the group of guys he was talking to.

"Uh..hi." She said, blushing, "How are you?"

"I'm good. Yourself?" He asked, sitting his belt down on the high top table.  
"Uhm..a little nervous." She nodded.  
"Why? What's a little girl like you doing backstage anyway?" Dean laughed, taking a sip from his cup.  
"Oh, I'm just someones sister." She shrugged, "I'm nervous because I'm all alone right now."  
"I'm right in front of you. You're not alone." He smirked, "What's your name, babe?"  
"Kimberley." She smiled, her bright teeth flashing.  
"Well it's nice to meet you, Kimberley." He held out a hand, "I'm Dean."  
"No, you're not! You're Jon Moxley!" She said, stomping her foot.  
"Babe, I closed that chapter a long time ago." He remarked, rolling his eyes.  
"Don't roll your eyes at me, Moxley!" She said, pointing her finger up at him.

Dean had to laugh at her touchiness. She was a demanding person, but she was tiny. She had her hair parted in pigtails at the base of her neck and was wearing Daisy Dukes with a plaid long sleeve shirt. Dean couldn't help but notice the cowboy boots she was rocking.

"So what do you want?" Dean asked, looking down at her, "An autograph or something?"  
"No, I want your number." She said, Dean's eyebrows raising at her odd demand.  
"That's confidential, I can't give it to you." Dean laughed, shaking his head.  
"Are you mocking me, Dean Ambrose or Jon Moxley whichever one you might be right now?" She smirked, tossing her hair to the side.

Dean noticed Stone Cold Steve Austin walking up to them but decided he was probably going to turn around or turn the corner, he didn't have any business with Dean but he was quickly proven wrong as he felt himself being hurled almost halfway down the hallway.

"What the fuck!?" Seth shouted, spewing his drink out.  
"You wanna talk to my little sister, punk?" Austin shouted, watching as Dean regained his balance.  
"No, She came up to me!" He said, holding his arm.  
"WHAT?!" Austin shouted, making everyone jump.  
"I said, she came up to me!" Dean restated his statement.  
"WHAT?!" Austin shouted again.

Dean stepped a little closer to him and shouted, "SHE CAME UP TO ME!"  
"WHAT?!" Came the reply.  
"SHE CAME UP TO HIM, WHAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" Seth shouted, a little intoxicated.  
"Yeah, and he wouldn't give me his number." Kimberley said, smirking at Dean.  
"WHAT?!"  
"And he wouldn't let me call him Moxley."  
"WHAT?!"  
"JESUS THIS GUY IS LIKE A BROKEN RECORD!" Seth shouted, throwing a peanut at Austin.  
"Look, call me whatever you want. I'll give you my number if that's what you really want." Dean said, running a hand through his hair.  
"WHAT?!"  
"MAKE HIM SHUT UP!" Dean shouted,  
"Alright, Moxley." She smiled, "I'll take your number."

Dean found a pen and a piece of paper, scribbled down his number, and gave it to her. She was happy with how he handled the situation and walked away, his folded piece of paper.  
"Dude, what the hell was that?" Roman asked.  
"I don't know, but I think I just got number raped."  
"WHAT?!" Seth shouted, making Roman laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

You laughed as you dodged a hamburger that flew across the room at your head and began running from the catering room. Dean was close behind you, taunting you playfully as he ran to catch up with you. Your short legs were no match for Dean's long ones and he was soon tackling you to the ground. He sat on you as he rubbed the food in his hand all over your face, smearing the food particles all over your freshly applied makeup. You fought him off as best as you could, your laughter filling the hallway as he pinned your hands above your head and bent down to kiss you.

"This is definitely a good look for you," Dean nodded; licking the pudding off your cheek, "You're a lot tastier."

His sentence made you erupt into yet another giggle fit as you pulled his face down closer to yours and rubbed your face all over his, rubbing the pudding into his skin as well. He fought to get out of your grip but it was too late, you had your arms wrapped around his neck and wasn't about to let go no matter how hard he tickled you; you weren't letting go.


	7. Chapter 7

Seth swayed as he sat at the barstool, his glazy eyes looking over at Dean as they slammed another shot back on the marble counter top. Dean wasn't feeling a thing and it was probably their 9th shot of jack, Seth on the other hand was past tipsy.

"You wanted this, lightweight." Dean laughed, "Another round!"  
"This is what, your ninth shot Seth?" Roman chuckled, sipping his beer down.  
"Shut up," Seth slurred reaching for the next shot being poured.

By now, Seth was just pouring them down his throat. He didn't feel the burn, he was numb inside out. He slammed his shot down before Dean did and threw his hands up in the air, "I done it!".  
Dean laughed and ordered a beer; Seth did actually slam and shot before him. Dean watched as the bartender cracked the metal piece off of the tall glass and slid it to him. Dean was barely feeling buzzed, he was use to drinking himself silly. It wasn't long before Seth reached for Dean's shoulder and started singing along with the jukebox playing loudly. Dean choked on his beer almost as he realized what song was playing, "Slave 4 U" by Britney Spears; Seth knew every word.

"Dean," Seth patted his shoulder, "Go with me to the bathroom? I..I's just can't find my feet."  
"C'mon." Dean laughed, letting the lightweight drape his arm around his shoulder as they walked.

Once they were in the bathroom, Seth reached out and locked the door. Dean looked back at Seth from his position at the urinal.

"What'd you lock the door for?" Dean asked, still looking back at the drunk man.

Seth, with a wicked smile upon his face, stumbled up behind Dean; laying his head at the base of Dean's neck as his arms wrapped around Dean's waist and his hands reached out to grab at his cock. Dean was a little taken back by his actions, but didn't stop the younger man as he held his cock firmly.

"Fuck me," Seth whispered, pressing his lips up against Dean's ear, "Please?"  
"Seth, you're drunk." Dean sighed.  
"Well no shit, cap'n obvious!" Seth rolled his eyes, "But I meant it…fuck me."  
"Seth-" Dean was cut off by Seth's lips attacking his own.

Seth spat in his hand before he started stroking Dean's hardening cock; he didn't stop until Dean was completely hard. Seth didn't stop his rough assault on Dean's lips either; the force behind his kiss was almost bruising to Dean's. As their tongues danced, Dean reached between the two and quickly undone Seth's pants before pushing them down.  
Seth wasted no time as he quickly turned around and bent over; Dean wasted no time before pushing into Seth's warm tight confinement, either. Dean roughly bucked his hips into Seth's the drunken man almost screaming out Dean's name in acceptance as Dean reached around Seth and stroked him in time with his thrusts. Dean knew he wasn't going to last much longer but to his surprise, Seth filled his hand quickly. Dean smiled to himself as he licked his hand clean; the taste of Seth in his mouth was pure heaven. He thrust his hips only a few more times before his release filled Seth and he fought to keep his breathing under control.  
Seth stood up drunkenly and turned around as he pressed his lips softly to Dean's.

"I think I'm ready to go home now," Seth nodded, laying his head against Dean's shoulder.  
"Don't you dare pass out on me," Dean laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

"You fucked up, Dean." Roman said hastily as he grabbed the younger man by the wrists, "You know what happens when you lose for us, right?"

Dean swallowed hard as he felt himself being jerked off into the hotel room behind closed doors; no Seth, no one else. It was only Dean and Roman, the way Dean liked it. Dean needed to be punished; they all got some sort of rough treatment from one of the other guys when they lost a match. Roman slammed Dean hard against the wall and Dean couldn't help but indulge in the sensational pain as his cock stirred in his pants. Roman bit him as he undone his vest, bit him hard enough to draw blood. Dean's breath came out in short pants the more Roman bit him; blood trailed down his stomach from the bite marks on his chest. Roman pulled away from Dean, his lower lip covered in Dean's blood as he kissed him hard and fast; the taste of Roman and his blood mixing filled his mouth.

"You lost, right?" Roman growled, "Say it; I want to hear you say it."  
"I lost." Dean moaned, pressing his chest harder against Roman's.  
"I don't think I heard you." Roman's voice was low as it rumbled through Dean's ear; Roman's hands gripped Dean's bulge, "Say it again."  
"I lost!" Dean shouted, his blue eyes sliding shut as Roman's large hand squeezed his hard cock.  
"That's better." Roman whispered, his eyes trailing over Dean's toned neck; he bit the sensitive area behind Dean's ear earning a loud moan from Dean.

"There, there my little pain slut," Roman whispered, "On your knees. Since you lost, you're going to swallow and thank me for letting you have it. Got that?"

Before Dean had time to respond, Roman jerked his head back and they made eye contact. Dean's tongue darted to lick his lips as Roman undressed his lower body; revealing just what Dean wanted to desperately see. He took a few steps towards Dean as Dean's tongue reached out and gently swept over the head of Roman's hard, hot cock earning growls from the bigger man's body. Dean quickly opened his mouth as the taste of Roman hit his tongue. Roman gripped Dean's hair roughly in two full grasps and roughly bucked his hips up into Dean's warm mouth continuously. He left Dean almost breathless. With every thrust, Dean felt Roman's cock pulse a little bit more and before his release filled Dean's mouth. Dean rubbed his thumb over his bottom lip before sucking the rest of his Roman's seed off of his finger and swallowing Roman entirely, never breaking eye contact with the bigger man.

"Now what do you say?" Roman asked, bending over so that he was eye level with Dean.  
"Thank you." Dean said hoarsely, earning a soft kiss from Roman.


	9. Chapter 9

_boxers not long afterwards and pinned her knees down to the bed as she slid into her, the both of them gasping._

"Mama!" Lucas called as tapped Trish on the shoulder, drawing her out of her thoughts as she remembered back to when she had met Lucas's dad in the bar. Seth didn't know about his child.  
"Yes, Lucas?" Trish asked as he climbed up in her lap.  
"I hungry." Lucas whimpered, laying his head against her chest.  
"We can get something to eat in a little bit, okay? This is really important for mama." Trish pushed some of the long dark hair away from his face.  
"Okay." He nodded.

The three men walked in the room and Seth sat almost baffled; he had remembered her from the night a couple years ago. Seth looked over the two people; a much smaller boy looked back at him. Seth thought the child looked just like the woman he clung too. They all introduced themselves; she was the new member of The Shield. They hung out; Dean and Roman were a lot friendlier than she thought they would be. Seth on the other hand had become weary of her. She knew she had to tell him and she might as well get it over with. She approached the subject when Dean and Roman had taken Lucas down to get some ice cream.

"Seth, we need to talk." Trish said as she sat down beside of him.  
"How have you been?" Seth asked, looking over her.  
"Constantly busy," She smirked, "He keeps me on my toes."  
"Oh yeah, how old is he?" Seth smiled.  
"He's three." She nodded; Seth's stomach instantly fell to his stomach, "He's actually what we need to talk about; Lucas is your son, Seth. I tried getting in touch with you, I tried really hard but you kept ignoring me so I stopped."  
"Does..does he know I'm his father?" Seth asked, clasping his hands together in his lap.  
"No, I didn't tell him yet." Trish shook her head.  
"Alright," Seth nodded.

Trish knew it was a lot for him to take in; knowing that he had a three year old son that he had no idea about up until now was challenging. Children in general were challenging. Roman and Dean returned with Lucas who now held a ice cream cone in each hand. He slowly crawled up and sat in between Seth and Trish, looking up at the both of them with eyes exactly like Seth's.

"You want some?" Lucas held the ice cream cone he had been licking on up to Seth.  
"No thank you," Seth chuckled, "Guys can you give me and Trish a few minutes?"

Dean and Roman were on their way back out of the door anyway. Trish knew what he wanted her to do; he wanted her to tell Lucas.

"Lucas," Trish said, "Remember when I told you about your daddy being a wrestler?"  
"Yeah," Lucas nodded, smearing the ice-cream half-way up his nose.  
"That's your daddy." Trish said, pointing to Seth.

Lucas's eyes lit up as he gasped, he handed his ice-cream cones to his mother and stood up as he wrapped his little arms around Seth's neck.

"I knew I'd meet you one day, daddy." Lucas whispered into his ear.

Seth clenched his eyes tight as he wrapped Lucas in his arms, hugging the small boy to his body tightly.


	10. Chapter 10

"Y/N, I think we need to talk." Dean said as you walked into the house; the tone in his voice made you feel uneasy.  
"What's wrong, babe?" You asked, looking up into his blue eyes.  
"Come here," He patted the seat beside of him, "Sit down."

You done as he said and sat closely beside of him; close enough that you could almost feel him breathe. He took your small hands in-between his two rather large ones and sighed as he stared at them. Something was troubling him; you knew it wouldn't end well.

"You know, these two years have been pretty good for us." He said, his blue eyes darting all over your face.  
"They have," You nodded, "Dean..just tell me."  
"I've been seeing AJ while I was on the road; me and her are together." He said, not looking at you.  
"….what?" You asked as you felt everything inside of you crumble; you were crushed.  
"I can't be with you anymore, Y/N." He shook his head, "I don't think we love each other like we used too. It's not the same for me any longer. We hardly get to see each other; you're hardly home when I have off days. We both have needs, Y/N: we haven't even had sex in almost a month. I've got to leave in a couple hours so I figured I'd just go ahead and leave. I'm sorry, Y/N but I love Aj."  
"You don't love me anymore?" You shook your head, where was all of this coming from? "How long have you been lying to me? How long have you two been together?"  
"Almost a month." He whispered, letting go of your hands.

You sat and watched as he walked out of the door; you were in complete shock. He just left. The next few weeks you were absolutely miserable. It wasn't just because of your heartbreak. You felt like you had the flu almost; every morning it was a constant vomiting with a severe headache. Finally, you had enough and went to the doctor.

"Y/N," The doctor shook his head, "You don't have the flu…you're pregnant."  
"What?" You groaned, holding your head.  
"Yeah, it's definitely a baby." He nodded as he handed you pictures of your sonogram.

The rest of the day was a blur to you. You had tried getting in touch with Seth and Roman so they could tell Dean to contact you; you didn't want to directly just text him. You knew he was in town, he always had this day off. You picked your phone up and sighed as you sent out a text message to him, a picture of the sonogram was connected.

'Dean, I'm pregnant.' Was all you wrote.

Within maybe thirty minutes, Dean was pounding on your door. You jumped at the noise and quickly rushed over to let him in. He pulled you tightly into his arms; you were almost shocked at this. Then again, you never knew what to expect from him.

"For real?" He asked, he looked like he had been crying.  
"Yeah, for real." You answered, pointing to the sonograms laying on the table beside of the door.  
"Fuck, Y/N." He whispered, laying his forehead down against yours, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for putting AJ in front of you; for letting her get in the way of us. I'll never do it again; give me another chance? Let us be a family, I'll try my hardest."

You didn't know whether to forgive him or not; at least he admitted that he had fucked up. You looked up at him and nodded softly, "I'll give you another chance, Dean. But do not let me down. We're a family now, we have a baby to think of now."

"I know," He nodded, "I know."


	11. Chapter 11

Dean's eyes cracked open just as the sun was rising, his body sore and tired. The sun rising up behind the curtains of their hotel room gave off rays through the wooden planks shown perfectly over Red's body. She was his favorite thing to see first thing in the morning, laid out so soundlessly in front of him in his t-shirt that she liked to sleep in so much. He watched her chest rise and fall, much like the rhythm of his own breathing pattern. He tried to crawl slowly out of bed and slowly move his dead arm from underneath her body but failed miserably as she started stirring. She looked up at him through sleepy eyes and cracked a smile that could have melted Dean right there.

"Morning," She whispered.  
"Morning," He smiled as he bent slightly over to kiss her.  
"Lets go to the mall." She smiled, sitting up.  
"No, lets go back to the beach." He whispered, "We both need to tan."  
"Well, true." She sighed, "Alright."

They wasted little time getting to the beach; Dean was absolutely right. They both did need a good tan. Pretty much most of the day, they laid and played around in the more private spot they had found on the beach. They were the only two around. The sun was starting to set as she sat between his legs with her head laid back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist, his fingers dancing slowly around on her flesh. He nuzzled her neck and kissed her shoulder, making her smile as she looked at him.

"I got a challenge for you," She smiled.  
"Alright, shoot." He grinned.  
"The first person in the water fully has to pack the bags tonight." She smiled, standing up, "But we have to do it completely naked."  
"Deal." He nodded.  
"GO!"

She quickly pulled the strings on the side of her bathing suit, causing the fabric to almost fall off of her hips. He struggled to get his feet out of his trunks as she took off running. He soon caught up with her and passed her, then he remembered she said the FIRST person in the water had to pack the bags. He turned sharply on his heel just as she was going to push him in the water and caught her arms. He swung her around much like he would have done while performing his old finisher, Moxicity, only without the harsh body slamming. He softly laid her down further out in the water; her laughter filling the air as she clung to his body.

"I'm sorry, but I think it's time for you to pack our bags." He said as he dunked her body fully under the water


	12. Chapter 12

Natalie grumbled as she heard her doorbell ring; it was nearly two am. She knew exactly who it was before she even opened the door.

"What do you want, Seth?" She asked, opening the door to reveal a extremely inebriated Seth leaning against her doorframe. Upon another look, she had discovered Seth was crying.

"I just..I just don't understand…you just…I love you, Natalie and I just don't know why you can't love me back. I've..just forget about it." Seth slurred as he fought to stand up straight, "Can I..can I sleep on your couch?"  
"How did you get here Seth?" She asked.  
"I drove." He said, standing up and nodding with big eyes, "I's scared, Natalie."  
"Seth, you never ever drive drunk." Natalie scolded him as she helped him walk into her house.  
"I's just needed to see you." He shook his head as he flopped down on the couch.

In no time, the drunken man was knocked out. She laughed and covered him up after she moved him to a lying position on her couch. She stroked a few strands of hair out of his face as she looked over him. She had always had a crush on him, always had feelings for him. She fought his, "I love you," off as a friendly gesture and made her way back to bed.

She was awoken only a few hours later by the sound of Seth violently puking his guts out in her bathroom. She held his hair back as he upped all of the food he had eaten in the last twenty-four hours.

"Never again will I ever drink in my life." He groaned, reaching up to flush the toilet.  
"Here, brush your teeth." She whispered, giving him a spare toothbrush.

She left to get him some Advil and a glass of water; she sat on the corner of her bed and watched him clean his mouth off. He came and sat beside of her on the bed, laying his head against her.

"Do I look as rough as I feel?" He chuckled, taking the glass of water and pills from her.  
"You look grey." She smiled softly.  
"I..what all did I say last night?" He asked.  
"That you drove drunk, you were scared, you loved me.." She laughed, "The usual."  
"You know I do love you, right?" He whispered, looking down at her, "More than just friends. I love love you, Natalie. I know that I can't have you, you don't have the same feelings for me…I just couldn't hold it off anymore. I had to tell you."  
"Seth.." She trailed off, looking up at him.  
"Please, just don't get freaked out by it." He shook his head.

She laid her hand on his cheek, drawing him out of his thoughts as she pressed her lips softly to hers. He rubbed his thumb softly over her cheek. They made passionate love, sweet and sensual. Seth wasn't rough, he was everything she always thought he would be.

"I love you, Seth." Natalie whispered after he had collapsed beside of her.  
"I love you even more." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist.


	13. Chapter 13

Dean sat in the living room and watched her heavily as she moved around preparing things for the cookout that was about to take place at their apartment. He was mesmerized by her, the way she moved, every curve on her body. She was absolutely beautiful. He was head over heels for this girl.

"Dean, can you come give me a hand please? I'm dropping the bowl of meat." She called frantically, making him chuckle as he got up off the couch.

He reached down between her and the counter, grabbing the bowl of prepared hamburgers. She had her hands full of stuff.

"You too lazy to make more trips than one?" He laughed, taking other things out of her grasp.  
"I learned watching you!" She laughed.  
"Obviously you didn't learn enough." He smacked his lips.  
"Oh hush!" She laughed, putting the things back in the refrigerator, "They will start showing up soon. Get dressed, lazy!"  
"If they can't take my lack of clothing then they don't need to be in my house." He joked, leaning up against the counter.  
"You are the worst host ever." She laughed, looking up at him with a soft smile.  
"Remember when, a couple days ago, you jokingly asked me to marry you?" Dean asked, following her out onto their back patio.  
"Yeah," She smiled, "Why?"

When she turned around, he had dropped down to one knee and in his hands; he held a little black box.

"Dean," She gasped, looking down at him with wide eyes.  
"I'm not joking." He shook his head, "Marry me. I know we've been friends for a long long time; we've fought and we've screamed at each other but through all those fights I've fallen even more in love with you. Every hour we spend together, I find something else to love about you. You're a never ending puzzle for me but I like to be confused sometimes and you give me the right amount of confusion." Dean popped the box back to reveal a gorgeous diamond ring, "Marry me?" He repeated his question.

She looked down at this man, now bent down on one knee in front of her. She had always envisioned what life would be like married to this man; now she had the chance of knowing. A couple tears stung her eyes as she slowly nodded her head.

"Of course." She smiled as he slipped the ring onto her small finger.

Dean stood up and picked her up; she wrapped herself around him tightly as he pressed his lips to hers. She knew that this was the start of her forever.


	14. Chapter 14

Dean was thankful to be coming home a couple days early from the European tour. He had one of two options; He could go to his girlfriend's work and surprise her there or he could go home, take a nice long shower, and be nice and clean by the time she got home. He chose second and hurried home, stripping of his sweaty clothes as soon as his feet hit the hardwood floor of his house. He took a long shower, washing all the dirt away fromhis skin.  
He got out of the shower and checked the time. She would be coming home soon. He quickly got dressed and towel dried his hair as he rushed. Just as he heard her car pull up, he ran down the stairs and leaned up against the door so he was the first thing she saw when he opened the door. He heard her keys rustle and the doorknob unlock.  
She tackled him as soon as she seen him, wrapping her arms and legs around his long body. He laughed and held her tightly to him, inhaling her scent deeply as he buried his face in the crook of her neck.  
He didn't want to let her down, he didn't want to let her go for a long time after being away from her for so long.

"I've missed you so much, Dean." She whispered, looking deep into his eyes.  
"I've missed you just as much." He whispered as he pressed his lips to hers softly.

They kissed sweetly before he put her down. They spent the rest of the day tangled with each other on the couch watching horribly bad movies and even worse comedy television. They had missed each other desperately and they needed this time to just bet together.

"You know how I got to sleep each night while in Europe?" Dean whispered, looking down in her eyes.  
"No, what?" She asked, looking up at him sleepishly.  
"The thought that I'd get home to you with each time I went to sleep, this was a lot closer with each passing moment I spent asleep." Dean whispered, making her smile.  
"I love you." She whispered, scooting up farther on his body to kiss him.  
"I love you more." He whispered, pressing their lips together again.


	15. Chapter 15

You walked happily into your apartment as you were still singing loudly to the song stuck in your head. You laid your keys down and turned around, expecting to see Dean waiting on you. Instead you saw absolutely no signs of Dean. You almost skipped to the bathroom, you had to pee really bad. You figured Dean wasn't home so instead of knocking on the closed you, you just barged right in. You covered your mouth as you seen Dean sitting on the edge of the tub, his hand working away at jerking himself off. His eyes were closed so you took this to your advantage. You knew he was on another world as you softly walked up to him and got on your hands a knees in front of him. You gripped his wrist, jolting him out of his thoughts as he looked down at you.

"Oh..hey." He blushed.  
"Having fun?" You smiled up at him.

You didn't give him time to respond, you quickly took him between your lips as he moaned, there was a hint of cum mixing with the natural taste of him. You moaned, causing him to moan even louder.

"Fuck." He groaned, looking down at you with heavily lided eyes, "That feels so good."

You bobbed your head quickly, pushing him down the furthest you could reach each time. He bunched you hair back as he bucked his hips up into your mouth, taking what he needed from you. It was only a few minutes before his release filled your mouth. He watched you as you sat back and swallowed everything he gave you before running a thumb along your bottom lip.

"Maybe I should barge in more often." You chuckled.


	16. Chapter 16

flight of stairs to the hotel room with the two boxes of pizza. For some reason the other two men were adamant about him going to pick up the food instead of the normal gopher; Seth. He didn't mind; it gave him enough time alone to himself which was what he needed here lately.

Meanwhile in the room, Seth had his laptop pulled open as he sat comfortably beside of Roman, much of his body weight leaned against the bigger man as they looked through the lists of strippers.

"She's too classy looking." Roman said, "No…no…no…I think he prefers darker headed women…no…no…too ugly…no. That one!"  
"She's got a huge gap in her front teeth, Roman. No." Seth shook his head, "We don't want a classy looking girl but we don't want her too trashy, either. Gaps included."  
"Easier access." Roman shrugged, "The presents we've got him are already being sent to the hotel. I added a few extra things."  
"Are you trying to one-up me?" Seth glared over to the older man.  
"No, no." Roman said, "I just know the man wanted a new leather jacket."  
"Which one did you get him?" Seth asked.  
"The Forzieri one." Roman sighed.  
"That's almost a thousand dollars!" Seth exclaimed, "I only got him a fucking watch. Great Roman, now I'm going to have to go out before tomorrow night." Seth sighed.  
"It's a present, it's not like your marrying him." Roman sighed; "I'll put both of our names on it."  
"No." Seth shook his head, "Lets see..we got the hotel bar rented out, the food, the tabs, the dancers, the beer, we just need the hooker."  
"Why don't we just let him choose?" Roman asked.  
"That's the point of a SURPRISE party. IT'S ALL A SURPRISE!" Seth growled.  
"I'm just saying, there will be plenty of women there. Who is to say he won't be hooking up with someone else?" Roman shrugged.

The two men didn't hear the door open nor did they hear Dean enter. He barely made any noises when he walked into rooms. He sat the pizza boxes down as he looked over at the whispering men hunched around a computer.

"What are you two doing?" Dean asked.  
"Nothing." Seth smiled, slamming the laptop closed.  
"Mhm. Yeah, sure." Dean rolled his eyes, "You two have been acting real strange here lately. What gives?"  
"Nothing." Roman shook his head nervously.

Dean looked at the two men who smiled ridiculously up at him. The two were definitely up to something but Dean didn't want to worry about it now. Instead, he grabbed a couple slices of pizza and walked out onto the balcony of their hotel room and lit a cigarette up, staring down into the lit up city when it hit him. Tomorrow was his birthday. The two men knew this; they were trying to hide a surprise from him. Dean always guess that.


	17. Chapter 17

Dean sat down beside of Roman at the kitchen counter. Today was Seth's birthday so they were supposedly cooking something for him.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked Roman; Roman was doing nothing but staring at a bowl of raw cookie dough.  
"I'm watching Rise of the Chocolate Chip Cookians." Roman chuckled, making Dean laugh.  
"You're so weird." Dean shook his head.  
"Me?" Roman shot him a glare out the corner of his eyes.  
"Yes you." Dean laughed.  
"Mix up the cake batter." Roman said, pointing at the box.  
"You expect me to know how to do that?" Dean raised an eyebrow.  
"I swear to god, you and that lil shit don't know a damn thing about cooking." Roman sighed, moving over to the box and ingredients on the counter, "Listen and learn."

Roman moved the things over to in front of Dean.

"FIRST!" Roman's voice boomed around the kitchen, "You gon' take the undead and crack em in a bowl."  
"The undead?" Dean asked, "I know Seth's into metal and shit but god Roman, he isn't THAT into it."  
"Eggs, dumbass. EGGS." Roman sighed.  
"Oh.." Dean nodded, this side of Roman made him nervous.  
"NEXT; get that oily shit and add it into the bowl." Roman pointed to the oil.  
"Here." Dean handed him the oil.  
"You do it." Roman shook his head.

Dean opened the oil bottle and poured almost half the oil in before Roman turned back around.

"DAFUQ YOU DOIN, BOY?" Roman jerked the oil from his hands.  
"You didn't tell me when to stop." Dean shrugged.  
"Good god boy." Roman shook his head, "We gon' try to fix this. Give me the flour."

Dean went over and grabbed the flour bag. He gave it to Roman who caught the already opened bag. The flour went literally everywhere as Dean covered his mouth. It was all over his shirt, all in his hair. When he opened his eyes, they were the only thing left untouched by the white powdery stuff.

"You are dead." Roman growled as he tossed the unopened bag back at Dean.

Dean dodged the bag but instead it hit Seth who had just opened the door and instantly showered all over him. Seth blinked away what threatened the invade his eyes as the two older men stared at him in shock.  
Seth grabbed the bowl of overly oiled cake batter and slung it at Dean in handfuls, the liquidy substance splatting against against his face. The three men battled it out until their kitchen was literally covered from ceiling to floor in food. The three men hadn't shared a laugh that hard in a long time, nevertheless they were covered in sticky stinky food.


	18. Chapter 18

Dean sat in the back of the car and sighed. He had fallen completely head over hills for Roman but he was scared to show his true feelings towards him without knowing how he truly felt towards Dean himself. Rejection wasn't something that normally happened to Dean; he was a great looking guy and he knew it. He just didn't know if Roman knew it or if he even thought of men in the same way Dean had envisioned him countless times. Dean knew he couldn't hold his feelings back any longer; tonight he had to let them out.  
They got to the hotel room and Seth went to find a pizza place; Dean and Roman stayed back to take showers. Roman and Dean instead laid on the bed. Dean couldn't help but look over Roman's body laying shirtless on the bed adjacent to his, watching his chest rise and fall as he breathed. Dean licked his lips, many of nights he'd dreamed about running his hands over his buff chest; being so close to his skin to smell him enough.

"Roman," Dean whispered, "Can..can we talk?"  
"Sure man, what's troubling you?" Roman asked, moving to sit on the bed beside of Dean.  
"Promise you won't be freaked out by what I'm about to tell you?" Dean swallowed hard.  
"Of course man, what's going on?" Roman asked.

Dean let everything spill; everything he's ever felt towards Roman. Roman sat and took everything in, listening to the feelings that he had himself towards Dean. Roman watched the fear play in Dean's eyes as he told him. What was he scared of?

"Why do you look so scared?" Roman asked.  
"I don't know. I'm scared of your rejection." Dean shrugged, "I'm scared of what you're thinking..what you might say.."  
"Then maybe you should listen," Roman cleared his throat, "All those things you've told me…I've felt myself towards you. Every single one of them; Lust, desire, everything."  
"Really?" Dean asked as he furrowed his eyebrows.

Roman smiled at his expression and brought his head in closer to Dean's, playing a soft kiss on his lips. Dean, a little to shocked to move, fought through his shock and kissed back. Dean couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips as Roman's taste invaded his mouth and he gripped the back of his head. Roman pushed Dean back on the bed, running his hand down his shirtless body. Dean watched as Roman trailed kisses down his neck and to his chest. The door opened as Seth walked through with the pizza's. Dean motioned for him to join them and Seth happily obliged, pulling his jacket off as he walked. Roman's lips nipped at his nipples enticing soft moans from Dean which got even louder as Seth joined him on the other nipple. Dean held the both of their heads as he looked between the two sexy men on him.

"That feels so good," Dean moaned, "So good."  
"You like that baby?" Seth whispered.  
"Yes." He moaned as Roman's hands moved down to palm his crotch through his pants.  
"I think those pants need to come off, what do you think Seth?" Roman whispered as he nuzzled Dean's chest.  
"I agree." Seth whispered.

Dean was too turned on, too shocked to protest or try to play the dominant tonight. His dreams were coming true now that both Seth and Roman were all over him. Roman moved down his waist and slowly unbuckled his pants and belt.

"Slowly, let him enjoy this." Seth whispered as he sat behind Dean's head.

Roman nodded and slowly pulled the fabric from his hips and off of his body in general. Roman looked over Dean's cock; hard from the anticipation already. He let his thick fingers trail over the underside of his cock earning a throaty moan from Dean. He replaced his fingers with his lips and kissed the underside of the head of his cock. His tongue swept out over his length, the taste of Dean spreading across his lips. He slowly inched his warm mouth down around his cock, Dean fought back the urge to thrust his hips up. Roman pushed him all the way down his throat, never once taking his gaze off of Dean's face. The taste of Dean's sticky pre-cum filled his mouth as he pulled his head back. His taste was out of this world; Roman sucked him clean.  
Dean cradled the back of his head, gripping at his hair. Seth's hands roamed over Dean's body, constantly moving to tweak Dean's already sensitive nipples. Dean moaned, his hips bucking up off the bed. Dean's hand found Seth's cock and slowly stroked at it.

"C'mon." Roman said, sitting back on his knees, "Up on all fours."

Seth stole a few quick kisses from Dean as he moved from his lap. Roman moved to get the lube as Dean pulled Seth underneath him. Roman reached between the two and lubed Dean's cock up just quick enough to have Dean thrust into Seth. Roman sat back and watched Dean bury his cock in Seth, the youngest of the two withering in pleasure underneath Dean. He watched until he felt he no longer could wait. He needed Dean and needed him now.  
He lubed two think fingers up and ran his fingers softly around Dean's tight entrance. Dean pushed his hips backwards, almost pulling all the way out of Seth. Roman thrust his fingers deep in Dean, causing him to ram his hips up into Seth which sent straight into an orgasm. His release splashed against Dean's chest as his body shook and flexed. Roman roughly pulled Dean over onto his back; his cock laid flesh against Dean's overly sensitive one as he licked Dean's chest clean of Seth's remains.  
Dean was on the brim of a orgasm but Roman pulled away from him, the wave of pleasures subsiding from Dean's body.

"Move up on the bed." Roman said, watching as Dean squirmed up the the head of the bed.

Roman had waited for what seemed like forever to be inside of Dean as he lubed his own cock up and further stretched Dean's entrance with his rough fingers. He rubbed his own cock against Dean's one last time before he slowly thrust into Dean. Dean's eyes clenched tightly as he bit back a few tears; Roman was the first man that he had let fuck him in a long time. Roman picked his pace up as he stroked Dean's cock; his body was still as he let the pain from his entrance subside. He wanted to do nothing but pleasure Dean.  
Dean's legs draped over Roman's thighs as he sat back. He wanted to take this slow, he wanted to enjoy Dean for the first time this close. It took everything he had to stop from fucking Dean raw; he felt so right. This felt so right to Roman. He soon started moving his hips up into Dean slowly; the hint of pain was washed away from Dean's face as he brushed up against his prostate continuously.

"Fuck yes," Dean moaned softly as Roman's hips rocked up against his.

Dean's breath washed over Roman's face as he bent down and laid his head forehead against Dean's. They peaked together, Dean's body clenched tightly around Roman's as they clung to each other.

"You were worth the wait." Roman whispered, "So fucking worth it."


	19. Chapter 19

Dean and Seth stood up as Beth walked around the corner, pushing each other out of the way as she got closer. Seth pushed his hair back and Dean straightened out his shirt as she smiled at them.

"Hi." She smiled up at the much taller men.  
"Hello." Seth smiled.  
"Hey." Dean nodded, his sly grin coming over his face.  
"What are you guys up to?" She asked.  
"Nothing," Dean shook his head.  
"Yeah man, nothing." Seth said, "I mean girl..yeah girl."  
"So, Beth..I was thinking maybe we could go out to eat tonight." Dean rubbed the back of his head.  
"No!" Seth shook his head as he stepped in front of Dean, "You should totally go out with me tonight. I'm going to a local show."  
"Seth, you know I don't like your type of music." Beth laughed, making Dean grin behind Seth.  
"So yeah, we'll go get something to eat?" Dean piped up behind her.  
"Then I'll take you to a movie or something. I could totally catch ADTR the next time they came through." Seth nodded.  
"Go see your band, Seth." She smiled, "Dean, I'd love too."  
"What?" Dean smiled, "Really?"  
"Yeah, really." She nodded.

The two went out to a nice little restaurant and had a great time. Dean was a lot nicer than what she thought he was, he was being everything that a gentleman was. She was starting to like him a lot. They were walking around downtown now, enjoying each other's company when he grabbed her by the hand. She turned to look at him just in time for his lips to crash down upon hers. She didn't hesitate to kiss him back; she had actually wanted to kiss him for some time now. He broke the sweet kiss to look at her face. She smiled and hugged him tightly to her.

"Thank you; tonight was amazing." She whispered in his ear.  
"Thank you for coming out with me." He whispered back, deeply inhaling her scent.


	20. Chapter 20

Dean quickly rid the both of you of your clothes as he crawled up your bare body leaving a trail of soft kisses all over your body. From your hips to your neck, there wasn't a small space left untouched by his lips. You reveled in the soft sensation as his scruffy face tickled your skin. His lips were on yours in a split second as he pulled your legs up over his shoulders. He thrust into you slowly; the moan escaped his mouth as yours did. You felt like your breath mixed together as his washed over your face. He thrust slowly, pushing all the way into you before pulling back out. He laid his forehead against yours and stared down in your eyes as your hips worked together. You loved it; he was slow and sensual.  
You both peaked at the same time before you quickly fell asleep in his arms.

After a few weeks, you started to begin to feel sick. You had constant headaches and morning sickness. After taking a few pregnancy tests, it was confirmed that you were indeed pregnant. Dean was ecstatic as were you; you two had been trying to get pregnantfor a while. You were headed into your second OBGYN appointment, this time Dean was with you. He was going to see his baby for the first time. The doctor applied the lubricant to your stomach and moved the sonogram wand around your belly, his face fell quickly.

"Mrs. Ambrose; I'm sorry to tell you but..we can't find your baby." The doctor said as he still moved the wand.  
"Surely he's just hiding, right?" Dean asked, grabbing your hand.

After a few more minutes of searching and coming up with no heartbeat, the doctor sighed and shook his head. You instantly started crying, Dean shed a couple tears. This was the worst thing that had ever happened to you. You had lost your baby.

The world was a dark place now to you as you walked back out to the car. You two said nothing the entire way home; you two knew it was better to stay quiet right now. He rubbed his hand softly up your leg. You went straight to bed and slept for a few hours after crying yourself to sleep.  
When you woke up, you were surrounded by bags of stuff. Things that looked extremely expensive; name brand clothing, MAC makeup bags, all sort of things. You crawled out of bed and down the stairs before you saw Dean stretched out on the couch, watching something on television.

"Dean," You whispered, "What's all that stuff?"  
"It's for you." He said, watching as you laid down on his chest, "You deserved it."  
"Why? What did I do?" You asked him, looking up into his blue eyes.  
"I haven't been able to spoil you lately." He shrugged.  
"Thank you, baby." You whispered, laying your head back down on his chest.


	21. Chapter 21

Dean looked over at Fandango in a irritated manner. He was drug yet once again out to the local dance studio by his lover. It sucked that Fandango had gained a key to the building so that way after dark he could go and dance; Dean hated it.

"You aren't even trying!" Fandango complained, throwing his arms up in the air.  
"I'm not a dancer!" Dean snapped back, "I'm a fighter."  
"Fight a little bit harder to be a dancer and you'll be good." Fandango playfully slapped him on the arm.  
"Yeah yeah, I'm just not coordinated like you are." Dean laughed.

Fandango went back and pressed play on the radio before coming back to Dean and standing in front of him with his back to him this time. He wrapped an arm around the back of Dean's neck and slowly grinded against Dean's groin. His ass moved all over Dean's crotch, enticing sweet moans from him. He loved that he had this hold over Dean and before long, he felt Dean's cock pressing against his ass. He turned sweetly around and smiled up at him.

"I think I found it." Fandango smiled as he reached down to rub his hand over Dean's bulge.  
"Yeah, you definitely did." He said, taking a sharp breath in.


	22. Chapter 22

Dean had to stifle a laugh as Roman walked down the room in the new pink shirt he had bought. Seth on the other hand erupted into laughter. Roman looked over at the two younger men on the couch.

"That's a nice pink shirt there, Rom." Dean nodded.  
"It's not pink." Roman growled, flipping them the middle finger.  
"Yeah okay, and I'm not wearing any underwear." Seth laughed.  
"You won't be later." Dean whispered to him, making Seth snicker.  
"Guys, shut up." Roman rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah, you and your pink shirt need all the quietness you can get." Dean laughed, "That shirt is the definition of loud."  
"It's salmon colored." Roman said.  
"No, that's pink." Seth laughed.

They went on without their day and the jokes about Roman's shirt seemed to subside until they got back to their house. Everything was quiet as they were settled down and watching a movie when a guy in the movie had the same colored shirt on as Roman and addressed it as a "salmon colored shirt."

"See! It's salmon colored!" Roman said.  
"It's pink." Seth whispered from Dean's chest.  
"Salmon!" Roman growled.  
"IT'S PINK." Seth shouted.  
"Salmon."  
"Pink."  
"Salmon"  
"Pink."  
"Salmon."  
"Pink."  
"GODDAMNIT, YOU LITTLE SHIT! IT IS SALMON."  
"I KNOW WHAT THE COLOR PINK LOOKS LIKE AND YOU ARE WEARING IT!" Seth shouted back at him.  
"WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO AND SUCK A DICK?" Roman glared.  
"I agree with Roman." Dean nodded, earning a smile from Seth and a glare from Roman.


	23. Chapter 23

"Need to have sex, too lazy to go find a girl." Roman huffed.  
"Same here, man. Saaaaamee here." Dean sighed, looking down at his half hard crotch.  
"Hey," Roman sat up, "We do have that new assistant."  
"Man, she isn't even that attractive." Dean shook his head.  
"Skip if you want too, but I'm definitely going to push our advantages. The contract did include all of our requests." Roman nodded, dialing her number. "Hey yeah, we need you. We're in the hotel room. Alright, we'll be waiting."

She arrived not long afterwards. Dean had to admit, she was a nice looking woman and the clothes she had on now were a little revealing as she walked through the door.

"Get your ass over here." Roman nodded towards Dean.  
"What are you two doing?" She asked him.  
"You signed a deal." Dean said, walking over towards them, "Any of our little requests. Take your clothes off."  
"What?" She asked, she was confused.

Dean brought her hand to his hardened cock, resting it against him as she swallowed hard. He smiled at her action.

"Every request." He repeated his words, "Right?"  
"Right." She nodded, Roman's arms wrapped around her waist from behind to unzip her pants.

They had her naked and on the bed in no time. Dean and Roman were completely naked as they crawled up the bed to her. Dean straddled her chest and slowly rubbed the head of his cock over her lips as Roman massaged her body. Dean moaned as she sucked his head between her plump lips, her eyes never breaking contact with his. Roman's large rough hands ran up and down her body, rubbing all over her which caused her to moan. Dean gripped the back of her head and pushed himself fully into her warm mouth, moaning as she gripped the back of his thighs.  
She moaned as she sucked him, the hint of a taste of his cum mixing with his natural taste just turned her on even more. His fingers trailed from her hair to across her cheek, his knew he was close to cumming. She pushed him all the way down her throat until her lips touched the base of him. She wrapped her lips tighter around him and sucked hard as she pulled all but his head out of her mouth, the taste of his precum was full force now

"Seems like sucking cock makes this little girl real wet." Roman moaned softly.  
"She's good, Roman." Dean moaned, "Really fucking good."  
"Stop being a hog then man!" Roman laughed.

Dean was content with just letting her finish him off as he thrust his hips up into her mouth. Roman reached for a condom and slipped it on before thrusting into her. He fucked her hard and rough as he pinned her knees to the bed. She could literally not move. Dean's full body weight on her chest with Roman's large hands pinning her; she wasn't going anywhere.

Dean reached back as he felt his orgasm closer and closer and started rubbing at her clit. She lasted on a few minutes later, the combination of Roman and Dean's assault on her body was too much for her to take. After she rode out her orgasm, Dean and Roman picked up their pace. Dean held her jaw open as he fucked her mouth all the way until his release shot down her throat. Roman was only a few minutes behind the two and slammed his hips up into hers only one more time before he too reached a peak. The two men collapsed on the bed on either side of her body, all three of their bodies quivering.


	24. Chapter 24

Danielle tried to contain her excitement as she was pulled from the crowd, being the fan of the night that was picked out by Seth to come and hang backstage with The Shield. She happily walked beside Seth back to the locker room. She tried not to sound giddy, but she absolutely adored Seth, Roman, and Dean.  
As soon as she walked through the door, Dean was instantly hooked on her. She was the most beautiful human being that Dean had ever laid his eyes on. He couldn't help but stare at her.

"Hi!" She waved extremely happily at him.  
"Hey." He nodded softly before looking back down at his boot strings that he had managed to get tangled into a huge knot by just looking at her.  
"How are you?" She smiled, sitting beside of him.  
"I'm good. Yourself?" Dean asked, biting his bottom lip as he tugged on the strings.  
"I'm good, Just waiting on Seth to get done changing." She smiled.

And then it happened, yet another girl was more interested in Seth than they were with him. They hung out at the nearest restaurant, all four of them starving. They laughed and talked, Dean knew Seth was interested in her and he couldn't hide his anger. The night ended way to quickly for Dean, he could have sat and watched her for the rest of his life and not have gotten bored.

"Where do you live? We'll walk you home." Seth said, seeing as the poor girl had no ride.  
"It's a couple of miles away. You guys don't have too." Danielle shook her head.  
"No, no. It's fine." Seth smiled.

So they all three walked the small girl home. Seth and Danielle switched phone numbersafter Roman had invited her to a cookout the next weekend at his house. Dean watched with envy as she tightly hugged Seth goodbye. How did he always do that?

The week went by quickly and before she knew it, Dean was standing on her front doorstep waiting on her. The two had also been talking vicariously through text. Dean couldn't hold it back any longer, after only a week of talking with the girl he was in love. This had never happened to him. As they drove to Roman's house, the tension in the car could have been cut with a knife and served on a silver platter.

"Listen, Danielle.." Dean trailed off.  
"What's up?" she looked over at him.  
"No, nevermind." He shook his head.  
"Tell me." Danielle was beginning to get worried.  
"I just think that maybe…never mind. You'd probably just get creeped out anyway." Dean sighed, stopping for a red light.  
"Dean, don't be like that." She whispered.  
"I love you." Dean blurted out, "I'm in love with you. And I know that you have feelings for Seth, but I just couldn't keep those three words inside of me anymore."

Danielle didn't know what to say. She was glad that they pulled into Roman's driveway. She smiled as she saw Seth standing over the grill, flipping the hamburgers. Dean slammed his car door and quickly walked back into the house.

"What's wrong with you?" Roman asked Dean in passing.  
"Don't want to talk about it." Dean muttered.  
"What happened?" Seth asked as Danielle got closer to him.  
"Nothing." Danielle shook her head.  
"Well I've missed your purdy face." Seth smiled as he hugged her tightly.  
"Awh, I've missed you too." She smiled and breathed in his scent.  
"You think maybe we can talk?" Seth asked.  
"Of course." She swallowed a little hard.  
"I think I've fallen for you." Seth whispered, "I know..it's a little soon..but I have. I love you."

Danielle swallowed hard before Seth pressed his lips to hers, her eyes wandered to the kitchen window only to see Dean's face peering down at them. He looked hurt, it hurt her knowing that pained expression on his face was because of her.


	25. Chapter 25

You couldn't believe your eyes when you walked into the bar and the three men of the shield sat at the counter, tossing back beers and chatting. The two girls you were with squealed in delight, their hands clapping together as they rushed up to Roman and Seth. You were always the shyer one of the three. You swallowed hard and followed your friends up to them, instantly becoming a ball of nerves. They all pulled you into a booth; the girls were all over the guys. You and Dean were pushed to the edge, being the quieter ones of the two group.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" You asked, deciding it was time to come out of your shell.  
"It's a nightly routine to go out and get wasted after a big match." Roman nodded, looking down at you.  
"It's pretty much a nightly routine for us to go out and get wasted after each day." Jasmine nodded.  
"Understandable." Seth laughed.

The conversation continued and you felt someone touching your leg. It shocked you at first and you shook it off as an accident. Then it continued happening until you finally looked over at Dean who slid you a piece of paper underneath the table.

'Follow me?' was scribbled on the folded napkin.

Dean slipped out of the booth after you nodded at him. You waited a few minutes before you excused yourself to the bathroom and casually walked off in the same direction he walked in. You walked all the way outside of the bar before you felt someone touch your arm. You whirled around and was face to chest with Dean. He said nothing, just bent down and kissed you. You felt as if you needed to be pinched, was Dean Ambrose really kissing you? He tasted of nicotine and alcohol and it was the best taste you could ever imagine. He pushed you softly against the building, his body weight pressing down on you slightly as you felt his large hands roam up the back of your legs. He kissed to you neck and then pressed his lips to your ear before whispering, "My hotel or yours?" As he spoke, his warm breath washed over your sensitive ear and you felt as if you might melt right there on the sidewalk.

"Yours." You almost moaned out.

He pulled you down the sidewalk at a rapid pace. What had gotten into this quiet man? You had to keep telling yourself that this was real as he pulled you into the hotel and into the elevator. He pressed you back up against the wall and ran a hand up your thighs as he kissed you roughly. The elevator dinged and before you could take a breath, he was pulling you quickly to his room. He slammed the door shut and immediately picked you up. You felt yourself getting wet, you hadn't been this turned on in a long time. He pulled your dress up and over your head. He smiled to himself as he seen you weren't wearing a bra as he sat down on the edge of the bed with you still in his lap. He let out a small moan as your grinded your hips down against him, moaning yourself as you felt him; huge and hard just for you. You felt his smooth lips enclose around your nipple, sucking just enough to make your body twitch in pleasure. Dean flipped you so that you were on your back and quickly pulled your panties off. You watched as he wrapped them around his fist; why it turned you on was something you didn't fully understand. You didn't want anything more than him to fuck you roughly and he quickly gave you want you wanted. He thrust up into you and the both of you moaned. He slowly ran his finger around your clit, bringing you to an orgasm even faster.

"Fuck!" You gasped as he rubbed your clit harder and faster.  
"This what you like?" He groaned deep in his throat.  
"Yes, yes." You wrapped your legs tighter around him.

Your ankles locked behind him as you peaked, he was close behind you. He quickly pulled out and pulled you to the floor where you quickly sucked his head into your mouth. He let out a grunt as he peaked.

"Fuck.." He mumbled, "What's your name again?"


	26. Chapter 26

"Dean..hey Dean…Dean." Seth poked Dean in the back as he was fixing his pants.  
"What?" Dean asked, he wasn't in the best mood today.  
"What are you doing?" Seth asked, laying his head in the crook of Dean's neck and continued to poke him.  
"I'm getting ready for the match." Dean said, "Stop poking me."  
"No, I like poking you." Seth shook his head.  
"Seth will you go get me my boots?" Dean asked him politely.  
"Where are they?" Seth asked, poking Dean's ass now.  
"In the bag over there by the door," Dean nodded, "Thank you."

Seth returned with Dean's boots and handed them over only to start poking him all over again. Dean tried to ignore it; he knew Seth was only doing it to get some sort of bad reaction from him.

"Hey Dean," Seth whispered as he poked his arm, "Dean…Deany weeny..LETS GO DEAN-O, POKE POKE POKEPOKEPOKE."  
"That's it." Dean said before he tackled Seth to the ground.

He held Seth's arms above his head as he straddled his lap and aimlessly tickled all over Seth's body, making the younger man squirm and erupt in adorable laughter. His laughter was contagious as it soon had Dean a ball of giggles, too.

"Dean! Dean stop! I can't breathe!" Seth gasped as he as overcome with even more laughter.

Dean smiled as he pressed his body down against Seth's and kissed him softly.


	27. Chapter 27

You sighed as you put your last box down in your new room. You had just moved in your stable partners, The Shield. So far, living with them was pretty easy. You all got a long great and had a blast.

"Listen, Y/N" Seth's voice came from behind you, "I was wondering if later after you've completely unpacked and all..maybe…maybe you'd like to go get something to eat? Just the two of us? We haven't had that much time alone with each other in awhile and I sort of miss you."  
"Yeah, of course." You smiled.  
"Great." He smiled, sticking his hands in his pockets, "Do you need help with anything?"  
"No, not right yet." You shook your head, you had just opened your underwear box and really didn't want Seth seeing your 'period' panties.  
"Alright, well if you need anything..you know where to find me." He smiled softly before he walked out.

You smiled softly and went back to working on setting up your room. Before long, everything was set up and neat. You had hung your shelves with the help of Roman and Dean, Seth was taking a shower. You took a shower after him and smiled, the bathroom smelt exactly like a man as the scent of his body wash hit your nose. You were quick in the shower and quick to get ready, you were beyond starving and it was just past seven. You heard a soft knock on your door as you were putting your earrings in and turned to see Seth standing there.

"You ready?" He asked, "The guys have already left for the night."  
"Yeah, lets go." You smiled as you grabbed your clutch and followed him down the stairs.

The night went smoothly, Seth took you to your favorite restaurant and you two atepeacefully. Afterwards, you two went for a short walk downtown. You weren't completely ready to go home yet and neither was Seth.

"I'm glad you moved in with us, Y/N." Seth smiled as he wrapped his coat around your shoulders.  
"I am too." You smiled softly back at him.


	28. Chapter 28

Roman winced as he fought to take his shirt off. His arm was in a lot of pain and he just couldn't do it, seeing as he could barely move anything on his left side. Dean watched as Roman sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Need some help?" Dean asked softly, placing a cold hand on Roman's shoulder.  
"If you don't mind." Roman's voice was low. Dean knew he was frustrated.

Dean carefully pried the sweaty shirt from his body, being extremely careful around his arm. He knew what it was like to have a dislocated shoulder. It wasn't any fun.

"I..I don't really want to ask you this, but would you mind helping me take a shower?" Roman asked, "I've sweated so much and I need a shower badly."  
"Yeah sure." Dean smiled softly, "Come on."

Dean looked at his hands as the older man done his best to get out of his pants and into the water after taking the sling off.

"Alright." Roman said, poking his head out of the shower curtain.

Dean reached for Roman's shampoo and squirted a rather large amount of it in his palm. It had been a couple years since his hair had been long. He reached into the shower and ran his hands through Roman's long black silky hair. He done a horrible job, Roman's hair got caught in between his fingers; he got shampoo in Roman's eyes and mouth. He massaged Roman's scalp as best as he could before helping him rinse it out thoroughly.

Dean rubbed the body wash into the cloth and tried hard not to get extremely turned on but he knew he couldn't help it. He ran his hand down Roman's back, the wash cloth right behind his other hand. Roman let out a soft moan as Dean's hands worked away at his hips. Roman pulled Dean's hand around to the front of him, pulling the fully clothed man into the shower with him. Dean chuckled and pressed his body tightly to Roman's much bigger one as his hands found his growing cock.  
Dean's hands worked quickly, stroking Roman's enormous length as Roman's moans filled the room. Dean smiled softly; he liked the fact that it was him causing the injured man to feel pleasure. He nuzzled Roman's wet neck and inhaled his scent before Roman started thrusting his hips into Dean's fist. Roman moaned loudly as his release filled Dean's hand, his head fell backwards to lay back on Dean's shoulder.

"Fuck." Roman whispered, "That was good."


End file.
